


Little Boy Blue

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Midvale, Supergirl au, Teenager AU, little boy blue, midvale au, some superman cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Midvale AU part 1Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is going to be an on going fic how long guess we’ll see. (also the ask’s are now open for any requests, ideas or notes)





	1. From the sky

The morning light shines through the window making a line of light down the centre of the room. The two beds begin to move as a voice was heard from outside the door.

‘Girls wake up, come on.’

The two girls sprang out of bed and raced to the bedroom door, then to the bath room, then to the front door and then to the bus. Alex manged to lose Kara at the front of the house as she ran onto the bus first, she sat with her friend Josie all the way on the back of the bus in a tight corner were Kara could not join. Kara looked around the bus as she was waved over by a small hand, she moved over and sat down next to her friend Kenny Lee.

‘Hey Kenny, what you got there.’

Kenny had been thumbing though photos when Kara had sat down. He handed Kara a few photos and she skimmed through them, they were photos of the night sky, the stars and lights of blue and purple 

‘i have been taking photos for an assignment, I’ve been taking them with my telescope but in the past few nights something weird has been happening in the sky.’

‘what is it?’

Kenny then held to photo’s side by side

‘this one was from two weeks ago and this one was from last night.’

the first photo had a cluster of stars and small cloud of pink mist and the second photo bright purple lights gathering in a single spot.

‘what do you think it is?’

‘no idea, but i was going to check it out again to night, do you wanna come?’

‘absolutely.’ 

Kara knew a little more then she was letting on to Kenny as she reconsidered that the purple lights were an energy print of a space craft, she had learnt about it on krypton but she concluded this one was from several years ago. But she would never want to take away the excitement Kenny had on his face and she always liked being around her friend so of course she would share this with him, even if she had keep a lot of herself away from him. If Kara was honest it was her deepest wish to have someone she could be herself around, Kenny was her friend but she had to keep secrets from him and thus could never truly get close to him. Alex knew all that she was but refused to see her as anything other than a annoyance or a thing she had to take care of or clean up after, there was Clark but he was far away from her in just about every possible way. this left Kara wanting nothing more then to know someone just like her someone who was alone and hurting in the same way she was. She hated this wish, wanting someone to have the pain she felt was a thought that made her sick but none the less she could not stop herself from wishing it.

the school day just seemed to fly by, she had history with Alex then gym and had lunch with Kenny. They talked about meeting after dark in a clearing right near the edge of town.

‘Ok so about 8′clock.’

‘yeah do you want me to bring anything?’

‘No I have everything we need.’

‘Great, cool.’

Kara was a little nerves as she had not asked Eliza if she could go. She didn’t ask because she knew the answer would be No or even worse Take Alex with you, Kara did like Alex for the most part but Kara just wanted to have one night to have with her friend without Alex that way she can at lest pretend to have a life of her own.

That night after Eliza went to work, Alex stood in front of Kara like a supervisor giving orders.

‘Alright Kara, Josie is coming over tonight, so if you could do me one favor by pretending your not here that would be great, I don’t think that’s to much to ask, ok.’

Kara wanted to get mad but she thought for a moment and smiled.

‘That’s fine I’ll be in our room so you and Josie better stay down here.’ 

‘Trust me you will be the last thing on my mind.’

‘Good,’

‘Good.’

The two girls in agreement like this did not happen every often so they were a little puzzled as to what to do now. they nodded at one another and went the separate way’s Alex in the kitchen and Kara up the stairs. this had worked out better then Kara could have hoped, with a smile Kara locked the bedroom door and climbed out the window before flying over to meet Kenny.

‘Hey Kenny have you been waiting long.’

‘No, just been setting up.’

‘this stuff is so cool.’

‘thanks, i’m just lucky there’s a lot to see out here.’

‘have the lights gotten any bigger?’

Kara knew the answers to this already but she liked hearing the passion in Kenny’s voice.

‘I haven’t locked on yet but I just wonder what they are.’

‘who knows.’

‘with any luck we’ll be seeing them…now.’

Kenny adjusted his laptop as he showed the screen to Kara, the light had gotten bigger as Kara knew it would. 

‘it really is beautiful Kenny.’

‘yeah you are.’

Kara looked over to Kenny as he leaned in to kiss her, Kara froze but in the end she deiced to pull away as there was to much she had lied about. 

‘Kenny I’m sorry I…just.’

‘Hey don’t apologies it’s ok.’

‘its just that, your my friend.’

‘you don’t need an explanation, it ok,’

Kenny’s words were reassuring but Kara could tell he was trying to tunnel inside himself to get away from this situation. so she thought it was best to just leave it for now. Kara looked back at the screen and looked as the purple light got bigger and bigger.

‘Kenny is this feed live.’

‘yeah its straight from the telescope.’

‘then look at this.’

Kenny looked down at the screen as Kara stood up and looked into the sky. A purple light was beginning to come the clouds, getting brighter and…faster? the light shot thorough the sky heading down, heading towards them. Kenny and Kara looked into the sky as the light barreled downward, the light crushed landed about 2 miles away from them. 

‘What was that.’

‘I don’t know, we need to get out of here Kara.’

Kara could no longer hear Kenny as she acted on pure instinct and started running towards the crash site. she could not leave whatever or whoever was there by themselves what if they hurt someone or worse what is someone had hurt them. As Kara came closer and closer to the crash site her suspicions were confirmed it was a space pod but it was not Krypton in fact she had never seen this kind before, not that she could see it all that well now with all the dust and darkness. she run in and pulled the front of the pod off to see if there was anyone inside. 

There was a boy, a boy no older then Kara. his skin was a pale blue, he had pure white hair and three soft lights came from his head. Kara pulled the boy out of the pod and carried him to the grass and laid him door still in her arms. 

who was he? 

Kara heard a yelling coming from behind her

‘What is that!’

Kenny had followed her

to be continued


	2. Oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale AU part 2
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 2 were Kara and Kenny have just discovered Brainy.

The smoke from the pod filled the night air. Kara held the boy in her arms, his injuries didn’t look to bad but she could only tell so much from out here. it also did not help that Kenny was panicking.

‘What is this, where did he come from, what is he?’

‘Kenny you need to calm down’

‘he came form the sky Kara, THE SKY, is he an alien or a government experiment or something.’ 

‘It doesn’t matter, what matters is that he’s hurt, we need to help him.’ 

‘should we take him to a hospital?’

The pit of Kara’s stomach got heavy as horrible thoughts came to her mind.

‘No, Kenny no hospitals, we have to get him out of here.’

‘even if we could carry him, where would we go, he’s blue, BLUE.’

‘we’ll take him back to my house Eliza’s a doctor she can help him and he’ll be safe there.’

as the two of them looked back at the pod and then to the sky Kenny paced back and forth as if he was thinking of running into the distance but he edged his way over to Kara and knelt down to her. Kara moved the boy in her arms so that her arms where around his chest ready to stand and move with him.

‘grab his legs Kenny.’

Kara could have done this by herself easily, easier in fact but even now she had to protect her identity no matter how much she wanted to do otherwise. Kara was carrying most of the weight but Kenny didn’t seem to notice as he was still in shock over the fact they were carrying an unconscious boy cross town.

‘He’s blue, he’s blue, he’s blue, he’s blue Kara, blue, why is his head glowing, he’s blue….’

Kenny continued whispering to himself. As they got closer and more house’s started to appear Kara tried to stay off the roads and away from street lights. when they were finally on her street a horrifying realisation came to her. 

Alex.

Alex and her friend Josie where in the house and as far as they knew so was she. Kara stopped and held the boy in her arms closer to her chest. Kenny turned to her panicked.

‘Kara, What why are we stopping! Kara, Kara lets keep going.’

‘no Kenny Alex and Josie are in the house and they think that i’m in my room.’

‘What?, why?’

‘I snuck out to see you. OK, i didn’t think i would be carrying someone back with me.’

Kara could tell Kenny was reaching a boiling point. Kenny dropped the boys legs leaving him in Kara’s arms and he started to pace back a forth in front of her. 

‘What do we do Kara, what do we do? if we walk in there with who or whatever this guy is, what’s going to happen Kara, best case is that Josie thinks we have some dead kid in a costume that we are trying to hide and that is the BEST case Kara. what do we do.’

‘Kenny you need to breathe ok in and out, no one is going to see us here’s what we are going to do, your going to wait at the front door wait a few minutes then your going to knock on the door and distract then while i get him up stairs. okay.’

‘okay.’

if Kenny had been able to think for more then three seconds at a time then he would have realised that Kara’s plan would not work but lucky for Kara this was not at the front of his mind or an part of his mind. So he did as she said and waited at the front of the house as she headed around the back, as she got out of Kenny’s sight she grab tightly to the boy in her arms and gently floated into her bedroom window. She then placed to boy on her bed and went to her door she heard the door bell ring, then some movement, then Alex’s voice.

‘Kara, Kenny Lee’s here.’

Kara then trying to stay as clam as possible moved as causally as could down the stairs but form the look on Alex’s face it was not enough.

‘What’s he doing her Kara?’

‘I don’t know Alex, maybe he’s dropping off some class notes.’

Kara gave him a knowing look and Alex looked Kenny up and down.

‘is that why your here Kenny.’

‘yeah it is notes form history, history notes for Kara.’

Kara nodded 

‘really, so where are they?’

Kenny took a step back.

‘who are you talking about.’ 

Alex had a straight but bitter face.

‘The notes Kenny, where are they.’

Kara got Alex’s attention.

‘My room, i got them from school and he is getting them now.’

Kara and Kenny nod back and forth.

‘No, nice try Kara, just because Mom’s not here dose not mean your having a boy in your room.’

Kara bit her lip, knowing that she will have to tell Alex how wrong she was the moment Kenny and Josie leave, hoping the boy in their room won’t wake up until then. 

‘Okay thanks for coming Kenny but you have to go home now.

Kenny looked over at Kara.

‘It’s okay Kenny I will talk to you tomorrow, okay.’

Kenny looked hesitant but relieved, he then went back outside.

‘we’ll talk tomorrow. good night Kara.’

‘Yes, good night Kenny.’

‘later loser.’

Josie had walked into the door frame, she gave Kenny a half wave and Kenny just turned away a little faster as Alex shut the door.

‘Didn’t think you had it in you Kara.’

Josie smiled at Kara, Kara looked at Josie for a moment as gears turned in her head she then turned to Alex, acting mad.

‘She needs to leave, Now.’

‘calm down Kara.’

‘No Alex i won’t, I can’t have my friend here with Eliza knowing then you can’t either.’

‘Do freak out superdork.’

‘i don’t care get out of my house.’

Kara then held the door open and waved Josie out of it.

‘Go, get out before i call Eliza’

She then stared Josie down and when Kara would not yield Josie got her stuff and left.

‘well Alex looks like i’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

and with one last dirty look at Kara she left, Kara then slammed the door and turned to Alex who’s mouth was hanging open and her eyebrows where raised.

‘I can not believe you, it’s hard enough looking out for you, then you pull a stunt like that.’

‘Alex just shut up i don’t care we have bigger problems.’

‘oh yeah, you will..’

Kara began to move up the stairs and Alex followed and as Kara opened the door to there bedroom.

‘Kara don’t walk away from me….What the hell is THAT.’

‘HE, came for the sky, he landed in woods just out side of town.’

‘WHAT, where you doing out side off town?’

‘dose that really matter now, call Eliza, he’s hurt.’

‘Oh god, your in so much trouble.’

as the two of them argued, a small beeping was getting louder.

‘What is that sound,’

Alex and Kara walked over to the boy laying in the bed.

‘where is it coming from.’

as the two girls leaned over the beeping got faster and faster. then the boys eyes snapped open and he shot up.

‘AAHH’

the girls shrieked 

‘AAAHHH’

the boy responded 

to be continued


	3. call a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midvale AU part 3
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 3 were Brainy has just woke up and Kara and Alex bedroom.

The two girls moved back from the boy in Kara’s bed. They were not scared of him per say but his presence made them uneasy. Kara did not regret bringing the boy here but she was starting to question if dragging him here unconscious in the dead of night into her bed was something she should have thought through more. He was not afraid but confused, The boy did not look dangerous but then again neither did Kara. 

the boy faced the two girls,with his eyebrow raised, using his eyes he scanned his surroundings. once he was done he looked directly at Kara and squinted his eyes he held his hand up and pointed at her.

‘Your, It’s you, your her.’

‘Me? yes I’m the one who brought you here are you ok you were hurt’

‘Yes, your her, supergirl, is here, supergirl is talking to me…supergirl saved me’

Kara looked at the boy what did he call her? and the way he was looking at her, the only time she saw that look on someones face was when they were talking about her cousin, not her. Alex narrowed her eyes and stepped froward.

‘What did you call her.’

‘She is Kara Zor el, supergirl,’

‘How did you know her name, are you spying on her, is that why your here?’

The boy was now nervous, he looked as if he was choosing his next words carefully. 

‘No, I have not been spying, but I do know how you are.’

Alex leaned in.

‘How.’

‘History.’

Kara put her hand on Alex’s shoulder.

‘History, what do you mean by that?’

The boy then got off the bed and stood up straight as if he was about to give a power point presentation.

‘My name is Querl Dox, also know as Brainiac 5 I am techno-organic part computer, part organic all Coluan and I possess a 12th level intellect……..oh yes, and i am from what you would call the 31st century.’

That last part so causally spoken, took the sisters by surprise. 

‘The future, your from the future.’

Alex looked to Kara, she did not believe him.

‘Ok is there anyway you can prove that. Because your not acting like someone who fell a thousand years in the past’ 

Querl paused 

‘Hm, I was unaware that this situation had a particular emotional reaction attached to it. but then again i have never been the best at judging the appropriate expression of emotion in any given situation.

‘Right, still not hearing why i should believe you or not have Kara throw you out on your ass.’

Kara looked at Alex with concern, destroying what little of a bluff Alex had.

‘Right, well I…hmm, this is new, never had to prove who i am before. I guess the only thing that could prove it, that you would believe anyway is the time I spent with Kal el or Clark Kent as you know him.’

Kara’s eyes widened.

‘you know him, like know him, know him.’

‘if by that you mean did i spend many mouths working with him in my past and your future, then yes.’

Kara did not expect that, she had a way to contact Kal but it was for emergency’s only and I guess this would count. Kara got out her phone and held it in front of Querl’s face.

‘Smile.’

Querl gave a big unnatural toothy smile.

Kara then took the picture and set it to Kal with the message 

is this guy a friend of yours? 

Kara waited for the response, 

‘Alex we need to call Eliza and tell her..’

‘Tell her what Kara that one of your cousin problems has been dragged into our bedroom by you, in the middle of the night.’

‘Alex, do you have to be so argumentative right now.’

‘Oh I’m sorry, do you want me to praise you for pulling a stranger into MY bedroom, the one time I have a friend here and can at lest pretend that my life dose not revolve around you.’

‘That’s not my fault Alex,’

‘Never is.’

Querl looked between the two girls, he then started to make his way around the room.

‘I just waited to help, you weren’t there and don’t pretend that if you were you would have just left him there, because you and i both know you wouldn’t have.’

‘That’s not the point Kara.’

‘It’s the only point Alex and you know it.’

Querl was inspecting the walls, looking at the posters and drawings taking in all there details.

‘Fine Kara, but what are we going to do with him, if his telling the truth or even lying, what’s going to happen.’

‘I don’t know. I didn’t think that far.’

‘You never do, and I’m the one who has to suffer, every time.’

Querl then moved over to shelves reading all the book titles and smiling to himself.

‘Ok Kara, I’m going to call Mom and tell her what’s happening, now don’t let him out of your sight.’

‘Ok.’

Alex then left the room. Kara then sat on her bed and let out a loud sigh. this got Querl’s attention.

‘are you…ok?’

Kara looked at him.

‘Been better, how about you did the crash hurt you.’

‘Oh it did, but my body has already recovered, for the most part.’

Querl rubbed his back.

‘can I take a look, just to be sure.’

‘very well.’

He sat down next to Kara on the bed she then lowered her glasses and x-rayed him.

‘nothing’s broken or ruptured you look ok. and can i just say wow, you were not kidding about being part computer, I have never seen anything like it. It’s amazing ’

Querl looked like he was trying to swallow is words and Kara thinks she saw his cheeks turn bluer. 

‘Good to hear…Kara,’

‘Yes.’

‘regardless of what happens next I want to say….Thank you. For everything’

before she had the chance to respond a message came to her phone.

I know him, he won’t hurt anyone. 

keep him overnight, i’ll be at the house 

tomorrow at 6 am 

to be continued


	4. superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midvale AU part 4
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 4 where Brainy has stayed the night with the Danvers sisters, and Superman is coming visit.

Kara was unable to sleep that night and not because there was a strange boy from the future she dragged into the house. No, she was nervous because she was going to see Kal that morning. she can’t explain why, he was her family after all but she had not talked to Kal in a long time. He was kind, understanding and of course a hero, her hero. 

But Kara could not shake this feeling like she was just being a burden to him, Alex was right she didn’t think this through. She was the one that brought Querl here and he was Kal’s friend so maybe he was looking for Kal? How did Kal know about Querl? but the worst of all these thoughts in Kara’s mind is that she had made a mess for her cousin to come and clean up for her.

When the sun started to rise Kara got ready and went down stairs to wait. When she reached the bottom of the steps to find Querl sitting there reading one of Eliza’s books.

‘he’s not here yet.’

‘I know but… I wanted to be down here when he did.’

‘then you will be pleased to know that your cousin has impeccable timing’ 

‘I know’

Querl assuming the conversation had ended then returned to his book and Kara looked at the door, then the clock it was 5:52 am so not long to go. Kara swayed in place and leaned into the lounge room, she held her shoulders with her hands and sat on the arm of the couch Querl was sitting on. she looked at the clock then at Querl. 

‘oh what the hell’ she thought

‘when did you and Kal meet?’

Querl looked up from his book.

‘We meet about 2 years ago for me, and about 13 years for him.’

‘Wow, so you know him as someone completely different.’

This confused Querl 

‘Is he or is he not Clark Kent of earth, Kal el of Krypton, Superman? or are you referring to some physiological event Kryptonan’s undergo that I am unaware of.’

Kara raised her eyebrows.

“no I mean that’s along time ago for Kal and people act really differently form when they were kids.’

‘I suppose your correct, but I guess will see in about 3 minutes or so.’

‘yeah i guess… What was he like, as a kid i mean.’

‘Well he was - is - one of a kind.’

Kara can’t help be see herself in Querl in that moment. As she was about to ask another question that had been bothering her and then it happened… a knock at the door. 

He’s here. 

Querl stood up as Kara went over to the door, she was walking to the door but she was moving so slow in her minds eye that it felt me like she was pacing on the surface of the moon. when she finally opened the door she was faced with a man in glasses, for a moment Kara’s brain did register this man as her cousin. Then again what was she expecting, him to show up to her neighbourhood in his red cape and boots. She looked up at him and he gave her a big farm boy smile. 

‘Hi, Kara.’

‘Hey Kal,’

his smile remained but his eyebrows lifted. 

‘oh umm, Clark remember.’

‘right, Clark, come in Eliza will be down soon.’ 

Kara lead him in to the house as she followed behind him she noticed he was carrying a book bag that was then shortly abandoned to the floor as he head over to Querl with his arms out wide. 

‘Brainy!’

The man then wrapped, the now very small looking boy in his arms.

‘Clark, it has been some time it seems’

‘Speck for yourself you don’t look like you’ve aged a day.’

‘I will have you know i have aged, 247 days since are last meeting.’

‘well then you still haven’t hit the well needed growth spurt.’

‘or it seem’s you had one to many.’

Kara didn’t know was to make of them, she had never see Ka…Clark this way with anyone before it was strange. But Querl then seemed to have shrugged Clark off of him and placed is tips of his figures together. 

‘Clark, I need to speak with you…privately.’

Clark then looked over to Kara who was standing in the doorway.

‘Would that be ok,Kara?’

‘Yeah, I’ll go get Alex and Eliza up stairs.’

as Kara walked you the steps, she heard words like Super hearing, Legion, Luornu and anti-matter force. when she reached the top of the stairs she saw Alex brushing her hair in the bathroom. 

‘Hey, my cousins here.’

‘Neat.’

She didn’t look away from the mirror.

‘Is Eliza up yet.’ 

‘Yeah, she be out in a sec.’

‘Ok,’

‘What.’

‘Nothing, Great Ruo’

Kara then walked over to Eliza’s room and went to knock on the door but it opened before she did.

‘Oh, Kara good morning,’

‘Morning Eliza, Clark’s down stairs,’

‘right, let’s all go down, that means you to Alex’

‘Why,’

‘Because this concern everyone, including you.’

‘It won’t concern me if i stay out of it.’

‘Alex.’

‘Fine.’

They all went down stairs and made there way into the living room, as Kara heard.

‘Brainy, I’m not a kid anymore…Eliza good to see you again.’

‘You to Clark.’

‘Have you meet my friend properly yet.’

‘Yes I did when I got home last night.’

Kara grit her teeth. Clark then looked to Alex

‘Hi Alex.’

‘Hi.’

‘Ok, we have a lot to cover here so I’m just going to lay it out for everyone, ok, do you all want to sit down.’

everyone sat down as Clark remained standing. Kara noticed that Querl’s demeanor had changed to frustrated and uneasy. 

‘First off, I’d like to thank Kara for Helping Querl get somewhere safe, Secondly the ship Querl came in has been taken… by the government already, though that’s bad, the good new is they won’t know that it’s from the future, Bad new is we can’t get to it. Now luckily Querl is more then smart enough to build his own ship but he can’t just yet as the government will be looking for an alien around this area so moving him would be a mistake right now.’

‘Oh Hell no,’

‘Alex’

‘No Mom can’t you see what he’s doing, he’s dumping another one off for us to deal with because he can’t.’ 

‘Alex that is enough, no one was dumped here the first time, and I would like to think that God forbid, anything like this happened to you that someone would be willing to do what i have done for your sister. Do you understand’

‘Yes Mom, Sorry Mom.’

‘Thank you, go on Clark.’

‘Ok finally and for reasons I can’t explain, I won’t be able to asset Querl after today,’

Querl put his head down in defeat. 

‘What? what do you mean you can’t help,’

‘Kara, believe me I want nothing more, but there are thing happening that I can’t interfere with no matter how much i want to.’ 

‘I thought he was your friend. Your just going to leave him like this.’

‘Yes and now i can in good conscience, knowing that I am leaving him with the people who would fight for him as hard as I would.’

Kara fell silent after that, Clark was leaving Querl here for her to help when he knew he couldn’t. He trusted her with his friend’s life. 

‘Eliza I’m sorry for doing this.’

‘Don’t be, i’m happy to help.’

Alex seemed to have reached her limit and left the room running up the stairs.

‘I wish could make things easier for Alex, but i.’

‘These things take time Clark and she a Danvers so she’s as strong as they come. On earth anyway.’

With that Clark gathered his things and went to the door Kara, Eliza and Querl followed.

‘Thank again Eliza, Kara it was good seeing you.’

Clark than looked at Querl

‘Brainy, I umm, It will be ok even if it dosen’t seem like it now. Eliza will look after you and Kara will look out for you. I know she will.’

Kara nodded. Querl lifted his head up

‘Until we meet again.’

he then put his hands behind his back and turned away and left into the house.

‘He took that about as well as I thought. l’ll be seeing you.’

and Clark went on his way.

‘Eliza, I’m sorry I brought Querl here without telling you.’

‘It’s alright Kara and this time I’m kind of glad. Who knows what would of happened to that boy if anyone else found him luckily it was just you.’

Eliza then walked into the kitchen and Kara stopped dead in her tracks, she then suddenly realised. 

OH SHIT, KENNY

to be continued


	5. tell them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midvale AU part 5
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 5 where Kara tells Brainy about Kenny in his rescue.

The morning had taken an interesting turn for Kara. For one thing Kal had left Querl his friend from the future to stay with them, for her foreseeable future. Alex was not happy about it, not one bit.

But Kara had another problem to deal with. When Kara dragged Querl into her house last night she was not alone. Kenny Lee her long time friend and someone who was very new to the concept of dragging unconscious, blue, teen-aged aliens around town in the middle of the night had been with her. 

She did not know what to do about this because 

Kenny didn’t know Kara was an alien. 

Eliza and Alex didn’t know Kara snack out to see Kenny last night.

and Querl didn’t know that Kenny was very distracted because Querl is in fact blue.

So what was Kara to do. She could simply not tell anyone anything but that was not in Kara’s nature to do. She did tell Kenny that she would update him on Querl’s situation so that she could do no problem. the real problem was the lies she was already telling. Kenny didn’t know about her so how could she explain why Eliza was ok with having Querl in her home and why Alex is not freaking out or telling anyone.

What Kara wanted to do was come clean to Kenny about everything, something she had been wanting to do for a while now but in all honestly she was to scared to do so. Not because she thinks Kenny would tell anyone her secrets but rather she has been lying to him for so long that she knows that it would destroy the only real friendship she had and she knows she would deserve it.

The truth of the matter is that she has to go to Eliza and figure out her next move with her. But she doesn’t have to do that right way, besides there is someone else who has the right to know. Kara was walking around the house and she found Querl with his eyes closed and his hands together. He still looked uneasy he had been like that since just before Kal left that morning.

‘Hey, Querl?’

‘Yes Supergirl.’

He did not open his eyes, Kara paused.

‘Umm, it’s just Kara.’

Querl opened his eyes but did not look at her.

‘Yes, your right, Kara.’

‘Is it alright if i talk to you.’

‘Your already talking to me.’

‘Ok, can I keep talking to you.’

This time he did look at her, as if he had never been asked that before.

‘I can’t see why not.’

‘I have to tell you something, it’s about, last night.’

‘Yes.’

‘There was someone else there with me, helping you, I thought you should know.’

‘I see, are they trustworthy.’

‘I think so,’

‘Ok then, is that all.’

‘Don’t you want to know more?’

‘They were willing to help me and you trust them, so I can’t see what else matters in this equation.’

Kara was surprised at this considering how uneasy he looked, and how clam he was bout another person a stranger knowing that he was here.

‘Your not, mad or unset.’

‘No, why would i be.’

‘because I didn’t tell you sooner.’

‘You told me now. there would have been little difference if you told me last night, you told me what i needed to know before it became an unknown variable, I can’t ask anything more then that,’

‘so your saying if i had waited longer then you would have been unset.’

‘No, I’m saying there is a differences between not saying something and hiding something,’ 

‘But i still should have said something to you by now.’

Kara saw him ponder this for a moment,

‘No, you shouldn’t have, information principles have in the most basic terms four stages, protection, quality, modelling and management. First stage, You kept that information safe until you where able to trust me with it. Seconded stage, you made sure to let me ask questions therefor allowing me to address my concerns with the information directly. Thus leading you into the third stage, I asked your opinion on the nature of this person and you gave me your perspiration. And finally the fact you told me at all shows that you can and will disclose information when it is needed and appropriate to do so. There is nothing wrong with caution, especially when it comes to things others may not understand, permitted they even need to know at all.’

This strangely put Kara at ease.

‘I guess your right, thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me for facts.’ 

They sat in silence for a moment 

‘Kenny Lee.’

‘What?’

‘His names Kenny Lee and he’s my friend.’

‘I’m lucky you have such a friend.’

‘so am I.’

as the silence filled the room again Alex came in with Kara’s school bag and tossed it at her.

‘come on Mom’s giving us a ride.’

‘Ok. We’ll see you after school Querl, we can talk more.’

‘I would like that, I will be here,’

Alex looked over to him.

‘Just don’t leave the house today and shut the blinds we don’t want anyone to see you, and if you get yourself court on the first day alone your going to be black and bluer.’ 

‘Alex, leave him alone this hard for him too.’

‘I know, but that is not going to mean anything if we all get taken by the military as criminals is it. Just don’t do anything stupid’ 

‘I never do anything stupid.’

‘Like crash spaceship outside of a small town.’

Querl looked at the ground as he swallowed his tongue. Kara frowned at Alex but she just rolled her eyes, the two girl’s then went on to have the quietest car ride of there lives. 

When the girl’s got to school classes had already started so Kara would have to wait until lunch to talk to Kenny. he was waiting by her locker nervous and fidgeting if they had been anywhere other than a high-school this would have raised suspicions. Kara went to Kenny as if she were on a mission because in a way she was, she had made up her mind,

she was going to tell him everything. 

The two of them didn’t say a word to each other, they had a look of understanding it read not here. the two went outside on the bleachers in a place were the wind was strong and the noise wouldn’t carry so only they could hear what the other was saying.

‘Kara, what the hell happened last night?’

‘We help someone who needed it, I guess’

‘Are they ok.’

‘Yes, and his name is Querl by the way.’

‘Wow, so is he…’

‘An Alien… from Colu.’

‘Wow and there all….Blue.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Wow, Wow, what’s going to happen now.’

Kara knew that this was it the opening she was looking for if she was going to tell he now was the time.

‘Kenny,’

‘Yeah.’

‘I have to tell you something, I waited to tell you for a long time now and I feel if i keep it any longer it’s going to be an unknown variable.’

‘What?’

‘oh, um Querl…not important, I,I,I have to tell you I’m, like him.’

‘What?’

‘I’M AN ALIEN, Kenny I’m from Krypton, I’ve only been on earth for 2 years,’

‘I know.’

‘I wanted to tell you sooner and I feel horrible and….. did you say you know.’

‘I knew about the alien part, the 2 years and Krypton part i did not know.’

‘How? When?What?’

‘My telescope picked up a…well you, flying around.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘I don’t know, why didn’t you?’

‘I wanted to, but I was told that keeping the secret was for the best, not just for me about everyone around me.’

‘Ok so why tell me now.’

‘I mean all things consider you took what happened last night really well and I didn’t want to lie anymore, besides Querl and I are going to need as many friends as we can get.’

‘So he’s staying…around here.’

‘Yeah, for the time being. So why did you say anything, not even to me’

‘I, well, didn’t want to scare you off or something, and I didn’t want to lose my only friend around here, and I figured if you wanted me to know you’d tell me…and you did….yeah’

Kara could not hide her smile, this mess had turned into a revelation she no longer had to keep things from Kenny, she was going to help Querl find his feet and Kal trusted her to do something important, take care of his friend. Kara’s could feel her cheeks glowing and her heart humming and she wrapped her arms around Kenny like when she was first able to cuddle streaky.

‘Thank you Kenny you’re the best,’

‘no problem.’

his voice creaked and they both giggled. She then stood to leave the bleachers. 

‘Do you want to meet Querl after school,’

‘Yeah, I’d like to see him when he’s awake.’ 

‘Cool.’

the rest of Kara’s day just flew by not even History Class could slow her down. she then meet Kenny, and they headed to her house. 

When they arrived to the door Kara could hear banging and clanging of metal she and Kenny looked at each other as they went inside. They saw Querl in the kitchen, he was pulling out draws and tossing away things after he inspected them. 

‘Querl, what are you doing?’

‘I’m looking for parts.’

He did not look up at her.

‘Querl, Could you stop for a second.’

he paused and looked over to her, he then looked Kenny right in the eyes, Kenny jumped a little.

‘Your Kenny Lee, yes’

‘Yes.’

‘Good, thank you for your assistants last night, sup…Kara says your her friend.’

‘Yeah, i am and it’s good to see your, ok and talking and stuff’

‘eloquently put Mr lee.’ 

‘Kenny’s fine.’

they just looked at one another, and Kara did not care how awkward it was, her worlds were colliding and she could not be happier.

‘What the HELL is going on.’

or so she thought, Alex had just gotten home. 

to be continued


	6. their out side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Boy Blue (6)
> 
> midvale AU part 6
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 6 where the Danvers and Brainy have to a just to there new situation.

This was not what Kara had planned not that she planned for this at all. Alex had just walked in on Kara introducing (or reintroducing) Querl to Kenny in their kitchen. Alex’s looked more stunned then anything else, Kara could see the rise and fall of her sisters emotions as her mind processed the scene in front of her. from stunned, to confused, to anger before finally dropping her face and closing her eyes and biting the in side of her cheek, Alex had had enough. 

Kara kept her eyes on Alex but she could feel Kenny nervously looking back and forth between two sisters. Querl on the other hand looked at the room for a moment before exhaling and than going back to digging around the kitchen cupboards. 

Alex still with her eyes closed pitched the bridge of her noise and with a sigh.

‘Kara is what i think is happening, happening right now.’

‘Yes.’

‘Were you ever going to tell me and mom about it.’

‘Yes’

‘Is there anyway you thought about this in any way, shape or form.’

‘Yes, I talked to Querl and it turns out Kenny knew.’

this got Alex to look right at Kenny, 

‘Are you gonna tell anybody?’

Alex’s tone was clam but the words made Kenny looked as if she hard thrown a large rock at him that he was barely able to hold. 

‘No, I won’t’

Alex stepped closer to him, looked him up and down then with her head up looked him right in the eyes.

‘Good. right answer.’

Kara then looked over to Querl who was pulling out a blender and placing it on the kitchen counter. He then throw away the jag part of the blender and examined the base of in. Alex still looking at Kenny like she was waiting for something, Kara then stepped between them.

‘Ok we can all relax now, no one is spilling any secrets. we’re all friends here.’

Querl looked over to Kara.

‘I’m more of an acquaintance at this point.’

Alex looked at Querl for the first time since she arrived home.

‘That is the only thing i have agreed with since you got here.’

Querl nodded as if he had solved a puzzle correctly. Alex then turned to Kara.

‘Hallway, now.’

The sisters then left the kitchen to have more privacy.

‘Kara, what do you mean he already knows about you.’

‘Look, I was not here last night, i was with Kenny star gazing’

‘that’s why he showed up here, how many times have you done this.’

‘never, until last night. but then Querl crashed landed and we took him back here together.’ 

‘So you told him last night’

‘No, Kenny already knew for months now and he didn’t tell anybody.’

to Kara’s surprise, Alex’s face relaxed for what seemed to be the first time in days, Kara could see her eyes welling up a bit. Alex looked away to hide it from Kara. 

‘No one.’

‘Not a soul.’

Kara put her hand on her sisters back and for once she did not pull away. Alex then looked at the ground for a moment. Alex could not put into words what this made her feel, she did not know why she was getting so emotional over Kenny Lee of all people. But here she was on the brink of tears and she could not fully understand why. Maybe it was the fact that there was finally someone else who knew about Kara someone normal, maybe it was that Kara had someone else she could trust, or Alex finally had someone she could talk to, that she was no longer Kara’s only secret keeper. But what ever this mess of feels were she was able to understand a small sense of relief that ran through her. So Alex was able to look Kara in the eye even if somewhat still unsure. 

‘Ok, I guess he’s alright to stay.’

‘Thank you,’

‘just don’t let him think this make him and I friends or something.’

Alex tried to harden her face again the red in her eyes betrayed her. Kara could not help but give a small smile.

‘I think he’d be to afraid of you to ask.’

‘Good.’

Kara then rubbed her sisters back for a moment before Alex shrugged her off and made her way upstairs. Kara then walked back into the kitchen to see both of the boys digging through the draws and random electrical appliances on the kitchen counter.

‘What’s going on.’

Kenny looked over the bench to look give Kara a shrug.

‘Querl what are you doing?’

‘Not important at the moment,’

Querl then started closing all the draws.

‘Ok… what were you doing Kenny?’

Kenny moved to stand in front of Kara.

‘Oh, well he wasn’t saying anything, he was just going through draws so I thought I’d help.’

Kara gave Kenny a side stare but he just shrugged again. Querl then got all the items he had gathered in a box and moved to leave the kitchen.

‘I have set myself up in the basement if I am required that is were i will be.’

‘ok is there anything you need or….’

‘No not necessary, I’ll be in your basement.’

He then left the room with such propose that Kara did not even try to stop him. At the very lest Querl not longer look as uneasy as he had that morning, but it had been replaced with something else something Kara could not quite put her finger on. But all she knew was Querl had something something on his mind and that concerned her. Kenny had made his way to the window where he was playing with the blinds 

‘Kara,?’

‘Oh, yeah Kenny.’

‘What happen to the ship Querl came in?’

‘the government is taking it away.’

‘Where?’

‘Who knows.’

‘Do you think there going to look for Querl?’

‘Most likely.’ 

‘Do they have blue 1950′s Chevrolet’s?’

‘What?’

‘because there a big guy in one out side, and he seem to have a lot of friends in matching clothes.’

Kara went over and pulled Kenny away from the window, she saw a men and women moving around the street like they where looking for something or someone. 

Knock …knock…. knock 

to be continued….


	7. boy in the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Boy Blue (7)
> 
> midvale AU part 7
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 7 where agents comes with the DEO (but they say there FBI) looking for Brainy and Brainy is putting something together in the basement.

Kara did not let the men and women outside see her looking out the window. Kara moved to the door. she waved Kenny to move down near the basement stairs where he would be away from the windows. Kara then moved to the front door. There was another knock, it was not as hard as Kara thought it would be but it was still loud, like the person behind it knocked on doors so often that they knew how to play them like a drum. She slowly opened the door, a woman with chestnut skin and the straightest posture Kara had ever seen looked down at her. 

‘Hello’

‘Hi’

‘Is your mother home.’

‘can I help you?’ 

‘My name is agent Drive, I’m from the FBI’

the woman then showed Kara a badge, Kara read it every quickly and then looked back at the woman.

‘Is something wrong?’

Kara did her best to not sound like she did not already know the answer to that question,

‘Is your mother here?’

‘No she won’t be back until later.’

‘We have reason to believe that there is a fugitive in this area,’

Kara felt the fear rise in her face and as sure as there was an alien boy in her basement, agent Drive notice it.

‘There is nothing for you to worry about, you need to stay indoors and not let anyone in, we don’t believe them to be violent…’

it was at this moment that a very violent and very loud crash came from the basement, agent Drive looked up from Kara sharply and put her hand to her hip revealing her gun and her belt badge as agent Drive went to step forward Kara with the door still firmly in her hand moved closer to limit agent Drive from seeing anything and preventing her from coming in.

Agent Drive looked down at Kara again as if to see if she would move Kara looked at her unwavering and that seemed to have given the agent her answer, she moved back but kept her hand near her hips.

‘What was that’

‘My friend

‘What are they doing’

‘Science protect.’

‘Are they ok?’

‘I’ll check’

Kara then turned he head over her shoulder and called out.

‘Hey, you ok.’

a young male voice echoed back

‘Yes, i’m fine.’

Agent Drive looked over Kara’s head but could not see into the house do to her blocking her view. She called out.

‘Young man are you in any distress?’

‘No.’

‘Are you hurt?’

‘No.’

‘Would you mind stepping over here for a moment.’

Kara held her breath as foot steps came from behind her it was then when Kenny came into the door frame.

‘Hello,’

‘What are you doing in that basement?’

‘School protect.’

‘Anyone else with you.’

‘Yes.’

Kara felt her heart jump into mouth, she was doing her best to hide it but she focused all her energy into not crushing the door in her hand.

‘Alex, Kara’s sister,’

Kara felt the air leave her body.

‘Alright then, take more care.’

‘Yes Ma’m will that be all’

‘Yes.’

Kenny left to go back to the basement, Agent Drive seemed unconvinced but had not choice but to consed.

‘Alright then, you have a safe night and if you see or hear anything call this number,’

Agent Drive handed Kara a card as Kara took it agent Drive held it and Kara for a few more seconds and looked her right in the eyes.

‘You seem like a type of young woman who likes to help but you need to be careful sometimes things and even people aren’t what they appear.’

‘I’ll let you know if I see anything,’

Agent Drive then let go of the card and left Kara at the door, Kara watched her leave and waited as she waves the other agents into their cars and onto the next street, Kara then closed the door and listened to the inside of the car to hear what agent had to say.

‘So anything, Drive.’

‘No,’

she said with such force and conviction that not one would question it,

‘Well, that Alien can’t have gone to far not after a crush like that.’ 

‘And how would you knew that Agent Williams.’

‘Well maybe they got out ok but there is no way they could get around a town like this without being found,’

‘Really, are you sure about that Williams or do i have to remind you of the Manhunter incident.’

‘Right, sorry.’

‘Don’t apologies, do better, we don’t know what we are dealing with so be ready for anything and expect everything.’

‘Yes sir.’

Agent Drive then started the blue car and left, Kara still stood in the door way for a few seconds, she then heard another loud crash come from the basement. Kara walked over to it and went down the stairs. She saw Kenny sitting on the last two steps Kara stood next to where Kenny was sitting.

the basement that was usually full of boxes with bits and peaces scattered about, it seems Querl had stacked the boxes to the walls to act as a kind of sound proofing and to cover the windows so no one could look in. In the centre of the room was some kind of machine or at lest the bare bones of one, there where wires sticking out of a looked to be a metal rod. she could not tell want it was or what it was meant to be. Kara then looked on to see Querl who was at a wooden work table hitting the base of a blender with a hammer. 

‘Hey, Querl.’

she said it so gently but he stopped what he was doing to look at her but still holding the hammer in midair

‘Yes, Supe…Kara how can I help you.’

‘What are you doing.’

Querl took a moment, looked at the hammer and then back to her.

‘that’s a bigger question then you might realise…but simply i’m trying to get myself home.’

Kara looked a little surprised

‘But Ka..Clark said you couldn’t leave yet,’

‘No, he said that i can’t build a ship yet but this is not a ship’

‘Ok then what is it.’

‘Well, its not really anything yet’

‘Right, do you need any help?’

Querl moved his head back in surprise that was the last thing he thought she was going to say.

‘Actually if you won’t mind i would like some better supplies.’

‘Ok, put the hammer down and make me a list and i’ll get it for you.’

Querl then handed Kara the hammer and when to other side of the room to write in a note pad. After writing six pages in rapid speed he then handed the list to Kara.

‘Thank you, Kara.’

‘Ok just don’t break anything else, ok.’

Querl looked down for a seconded like he was going to correct her about something but he seemed to have deiced not to.

‘yes as you wish.’

‘Ok i’ll get these as soon as i can but you need to keep the noise down, 

‘as you wish.’

‘there are government agents around and we don’t want them to find you.’

‘I don’t wish for them to find me either, which is why i need the items on that list.’

Kara gave a side smile.

‘ok, as you wish’ 

she then walked back to the stairs and looked down at Kenny 

‘Could you stay with him until I get back.’

‘um, yeah sure.’

‘Thanks i’ll be back soon.’

Kara then went up the stairs and shut the door behind her. Kenny still on the steps looked on to Querl who was back at the work table with his pale blue fingers together with his head and eyes staring down at the wood of the table looking as though he planed to stay in that position until Kara returned. 

‘Sooooo, what should we talk about?’

To be continued…


	8. questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Boy Blue (8)
> 
> midvale AU part 8
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 8 where Brainy and Kenny have a little chat.

The two boys sat in silents not sure what to make of one another. Querl looked through his linked fingers, Kenny was sitting on the steps looking through the wooden slats of the railing. Kenny was not scared of Querl but the blue boy did make him uneasy. Kenny started playing with the wooden slats and looking at his hands. What should he say? should he say anything? was it ruder to say something or not to? 

Kenny had loved space his whole life, he had spend hours after hours looking at the night sky wondering, hoping, knowing that the things out there were beyond magical. Kenny remembers watching the stars with his grandfather, the cold nights camping with him, Kenny remembers how his asthma would act up in the cool air, his grandfather would make a fire and wrap him in a blanket Kenny was four the first time his grandfather took him to the forest to look at the stars and twelve the last time before his grandfather died. His grandfather may have been gone but he had past on his most prizes possession to Kenny, his telescope. His grandfather was the only one who loved the stars more then himself or if Kenny’s father is to be believed his grandfather’s love for the stars now lives in Kenny to be apart of him.

Kenny remembers when he first saw Kara, well not exactly the first time that was in middle school when Kara had to have gum cut out of her hair. No, Kenny is thinking about the first time he really saw Kara that was on a cool night in a dark frost there was fog around but the sky was clear and the woods looked like they could gone on forever. That night Kenny looked through his telescope and saw what he knew to be beyond magical,Kara. Of course it had to be Kara, honestly if it were anyone else he would not have believed it, to him Kara already walked on air so it only made sense that she could fly through it. If it were not for the photos he would have thought it was all in his head but no she was as he had always thought beyond magical. 

He would have been mad but the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him how could she know how he’d feel or what he’d do Kenny was not even sure of that. But Kenny came to a decision if Kara wanted to tell him she would in her own time, that way she would know she could trust him really, really trust him. so until then he would wait and pretend that he didn’t see floating feet, glowing eyes or fridges being lifted to get pencils out of the corner of his eye.

But now she has told him and she dose trusts him, really trusts him, and now he is in a basement with another boy who comes from the stars he loves so dearly and all he can do is look at his hands and play with the steps. He wants to ask this boy where he came from, what it’s like there, why he is here and why oh why is he blue. But Kenny can’t bring himself to do it, because like every other thing in Kenny’s life that is so close but so far he is crippled by a feeling of distortion that convinces him that it’s not his place to say anything.

so Kenny looks at his hands. 

Querl with his finger tips still together, looks over to the other boy. Querl not usually a sociable person can’t help but see a burning question scrunching up on the other boys forehead.

‘Is there something you want to ask me?’

Kenny jolted at the question

‘Oh um, I just well…’

Kenny trailed off into silents 

‘I understand, this is a unique encounter more so then you might realise so what would you like to know?’

‘I don’t want to be rude or anything so i’m not sure what to ask.’ 

‘That won’t be a problem you see my people and me especially seek to learn and understand the universe around us and that involves asking questions so in short any question worth asking is worth answering.’

‘Ok, umm…but I still don’t what to badger you with question.’

‘every well then, how about a trade.’

‘Trade?’

‘Yes, you ask me a question i ask you a question how dose that sound.’

‘Yeah, yeah that’s fair.’

‘You go first.’

‘ok, where are you from?’

‘Colu,’

‘Where is that?’

‘there’s no point in me explaining that, you have no frame of reference for that answer’ 

Kenny swallowed a sigh, Querl squinted and then raised his eyebrows 

‘Colu is approximately five solar systems that way,’

Querl separated his fingers and and pointed his left hand over his right shoulder.

‘Oh,cool.’

‘Right, How long have you known Kara?’

‘Um, three years, we went to middle school toge…’

‘Right, your next question.’

‘oh, ah, Whats it like on Colu?’

‘Elaborate?’

‘Umm, I don’t know how is it different from earth?’

‘There are countless differences what would you like to know?’

‘um, Do you have a moon?’

‘Colu has three moons, they have a purple pigment. How often do you spend time with Kara?’

‘oh, ah, I see her in class, we hang out at lunch, I come over on weekend sometimes.’

‘Right, your next question?’

‘What are the lights on your head?’

Kenny put his hands on his mouth, that was not what he thought would come out of him. Querl’s eyes simply looked up he was unfazed.

‘They are part of my brain, Is your relationship with Kara romantic in nature?’

This time Kenny put his hands to his ears, he did not just ask that, did he?

‘Oh,um well, ah,ay, um, No,No,NO, Not that Kara’s not great or my friend because she is, MY Friend so no, no romance. Why do you what to know?’

‘I am simply trying to understand the nature of your relationship, so i can grasp how credible your personal information on her is.’

‘Oh,coooool… Why do you want to know about Kara?’

This is the first time Querl had been uncomfortable since they started talking.

‘I…well, She has been, kinder to me then most and I want to know more about her.’

Kenny could tell Querl was hiding something but chose not to open that door. 

‘So, your staying here.’

‘Yes, temperamentally i assure you. ’

‘Right,’

Kenny looked around the room at all the parts and wires that are all over the place, 

‘What are you trying to do down here anyway?’

Querl’s answer was so quiet it was basically a whisper. 

‘I am trying to find away home.’

‘To Colu?’

‘No.’

to be continued


	9. Build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Boy Blue (9)
> 
> midvale AU part 9
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 9 where a few weeks have pasted since brainy arrived, and Alex has had enough.

It has been a few weeks since Querl came into their lives. Kara didn’t see or talk to him as much as she would have liked. With school work and strange cars driving all over town looking and looming over just about every inch of Midvale, the rumours began to spread in the school like wild fire, 

i heard it’s some big Gotham mafia boss in hiding 

i heard that their was serial killer who broke out and now he’s squatting in the woods

No way its a Luther family buy out mark my words, this whole place it going to get bulldozed or dug up for some kind of mad sci-fi bullshit 

i think they found an alien- 

-shut up, don’t be stupid Steven 

Kara did her best to keep a straight face, after all as they say fact is stranger then fiction and a boy with boy skin crashing in from the 31st centenary living in her basement would qualify. Kara in spite of the little time she got to spend with him really liked having him around, just something about his presents just put her at ease, like a warm blanket on your feet on a chilled night or a good book that sits on your nightstand watching over you with the silent promise of good things inside its pages. Querl did not leave the basement much (Alex thought this was for the best) but Kara would go down there and keep him company as she did her homework and when she was done she would watch him work. 

What he was working on however she was not sure of. Querl had torn apart any machine or electronic device he could get his hand on and would spend every minute of everyday loudly smashing and then reassemble the peaces into is apparatus i the middle of the room. From what Kara could gather he slept in small one hour intervals three times a day she was not sure if this was normal for is species or if it was just him, she had a feeling that it was just him.

Alex was reaching the end of her rope, Kara could hear her tossing and turning at night from at the sounds he was making, she would glare at the basement door every time she walked passed it and Kara was glad that Alex was not the one who could burn it down with a glace. Alex would usually end up just huffing and put her headphones in, Alex was stating to talk to Kara less and less not that they used to chat into the morning or anything before but with Querl here and Kenny knowing her secret, Alex seemed to have given herself permission to move away from Kara more then she already did, that was Alex’s right but Kara did seem to miss the small interactions at home more then she would ever admit. 

But all things have there tipping point and Alex was getting close to her’s. It was a clear Thursday morning and the two girls were getting ready for school. Eliza had left early so it was just the three of them Querl had made is daily walk out of the basement to get something to eat. Alex put on her headphones as she saw him and started to make her breakfast, Kara was eating her cereal and Querl had started eating his green apple and getting a cup of coffee form the pot. Alex put two peaces of bread in the toaster she pushed them down and then the whole thing fell apart all over the counter.

Kara snapped her head over to face Alex, Alex just stood there for a moment pressing her lips together they became white as her face became red. She turned to Querl who was quietly eating his apple and drinking his coffee like nothing had happened. Alex stomped over to him and looked down at him, after a moment he looked up at her, he did not reacted other than one or two confused blinks. Alex’s slowly opened her mouth and whispered

‘Why?’

Two more blinks

‘Why, what?’

‘Why, are you pulling my house apart,Why?’

Querl sipped his coffee again, 

‘I am simply getting the parts I need it has been more…difficult then i first thought…this certainty is nowhere near as advanced as my time or even my planet at this every moment, this place is simple and primitive, but alas i must prevail.’

he was claim but there was a hit of something else in his voice, a secret was hidden just out of site.

‘I don’t care about, whatever you are building down there just, egh.’

Alex held her hands up strangling the air, as she could see her words where falling on deaf ears. Alex just took a breath, shook her head, grabbed her bag and left the house.

Kara joined her shortly after, but before she did.

‘Hey Querl.’

‘Yes Kara’

‘I know how frustrating this place can be at times, but as primitive as it seems this is not a history class, this is how they have to live or rather this is how they know to live, so just try and remember that, this history has people in it living breathing people who can and will be upset with you, ok.’

he pocked his head up, her words rang inside his mind and he looked as if he had remembered something he had long forgotten.

‘Yes your right, i will remember that.’

Kara then went out to meet Alex as the bus pulled up. By the time lunch had come around Kara could see Alex tearing up her locker and bag.

‘where is it?’

Kara and Kenny walked over to her

‘Kara, did you take it?’

Alex asked with stress poring out of her voice.

‘Take what?’

‘My laptop, do you have my laptop.’

‘No, i think you had it in the kitchen last’

‘Damn it, great well nothing i can do now, I am having just the BEST day.’

Kara was going to say something but Alex just slammed her locker shut and walked over to Josie.

The bus home was quieter than usually and not just because Kenny went with his Mom today. The whole bus was quiet. Alex and Josie where at the back of the bus talking softly. Kara blinked and it was their stop, the two girls walked into the house and Kara went up stairs to put her things away. Kara had just taken off her bag and jumper when she heard a loud and angry scream.

‘What did you do!’

Kara then heard the basement door fly open and Alex stomp down its steps. Kara sped down into the basement, she saw Alex holding the remains of a laptop that most of the hardware torn out. 

‘What is wrong with you!’

she screeched, Querl just sat their with his hands together not even looking at Alex. Kara stepped between the two of them, 

‘Alex just take a breath.’

Alex then snapped her head to Kara

‘OH,Oh, of course you take his side, right, why wouldn’t you.’

‘I’m not taking sides Alex I just think you need to take a breath before you say anything else.’

‘Bullshit, ever since he got here, we have bent over backwards for him, He works on this thing all hours of the night, he is tearing apart the whole house and why, because YOUR cousin flew in and dumped him on us, because he didn’t want to do it himself, 

‘Alex that’s not what happened and you known it, it has to do with the future and Kal said he can’t mess with it’

‘Really, are you sure, are you really sure about that, If that were really true then,why is HE not at that fancy krypton fortress thing, doesn’t that have that, oh so superior technology you and little boy blue over there go on and on about. So why is he ripping apart our stuff and not you cousins’

Kara held he mouth open for a moment to think about what Alex just said and as much as she hated to admit it she did have a point but that was not the point right now. 

‘I don’t know Alex, but Kal wanted to help Querl but for…what ever reason couldn’t do it himself so he trusted us to.’

‘Oh, well great, good for him to have such trustworthy people in his life, so trustworthy that he don’t feel the need to explain jackshit to them, When a whole ass strangler is thrown from the sky and into three other peoples lives and putting big brother in their whole town.’

‘Alex, Stop it that not fair, what were we meant to do throw Querl out because it wasn’t convenient for us. No, even if Kal had nothing to do with this, Querl would still be here because it’s the right thing to do and I know that despite how angry you are you know that, I know you know that. ’

It was at this point that Alex turned her attention back to Querl still angry.

‘Do you have anything to say for yourself…well?’

Querl looked up to Alex and slowly stood hands still placed together.

‘I need the parts…’

Alex threw her hands up.

‘I need the parts, i need the parts, I NEED THE PARTS, is that all you can say, are you broken.’

‘Alex!’ 

‘NO, Kara, what is wrong with him, really, what is wrong with you.’ 

Then Querl’s face for the very first time dropped what it was thinking, dropped the stoicness and his eyes let go of the veil that had been there since he had woken up on Kara’s bed some weeks ago and Querl’s eyes began to water.

‘I…I, Just, I just want to go home…’

Alex stopped and dropped her hands to her sides.

‘you see, something happened…. I made a mistake, a horrible mistake and I need to fix it, and can’t fix it sitting here, Clark can’t help me, My friends…can’t help…. me…I need to help ….them… I need to make this right, they should not suffer for my incompetence, So I need to get back to them…I need to…get back.’

Querl walked to the centre of the room were is machine laid, he then picked up a hammer.

‘I knew, I couldn’t build a ship but I thought I could build a beacon… for the others to find me.’

Kara stepped forward and asked softly

‘It didn’t work.’ 

Querl took a breath through his noise

‘No, no, it did, its been working for two weeks now…’

Kara put her hand on Querl’s shoulder, he twitched under her touch but nestled himself into it after a moment.

‘I just thought maybe the signal was not strong enough so i keep working on it, then that didn’t work, so I tried again,

Querl hit the machine with the hammer making Kara move her hand back.

‘nothing, so I tried again,’

Hit 

‘and again’ 

Hit…Hit

‘and again and again,and again and AGAIN.’

Hit… Hit… Hit… Hit, Hit, Hit,Hit,HIT, HIT,HIT,HIT

‘AND NOTHING, So they either won’t answer me or,or….

….they can’t.’

Querl then dropped to his knees and let the hammer slip out of his hands. All three of them now in the wreckage. Kara then went down to him and pull his hands in hers, he didn’t look up at her but his hands twitched at her touch before squishing them. Alex walked over behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, he shook under her touch until she let go.

‘I’m sorry,’

Alex then wiped tears from her eyes and creeped up the basement steps. Kara was moving her thumbs over Querl’s pale blue skin and he held her hands tighter.

‘It’ll be ok, you’ll be ok, your not alone, I’m here.’ 

to be continued


	10. New begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Boy Blue (10)
> 
> midvale AU part 10
> 
> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 10 where Brainy is starting to adapt to his new environment.

It had been as been a couple of days since Querl had torn apart his machine. He had started to sleep down there. He came up less then he had when he was still building, avoiding Alex’s eyes when he dared to come up. Kara saw that Alex wanted to say something to Querl but she could not get the words out.

But Alex had started doing other things, Just yesterday she went down to the basement with a mattress, a blanket and pillows just so he could be comfortable if he did intend to stay down there. Alex also went out of her way to make sure that a fresh pot of coffee was made when Kara and her left for the bus so that when Querl did come up it would be waiting for him.

Querl did notice, but Kara thought he was not sure what to do about it. That was until one afternoon when the girls came home for school. Kara had put he bag down and notice something on Alex’s bed. 

‘My laptop.’ 

Alex had said it softly as she moved her hand to her side there was something in it but Alex hide it over of view. 

‘He fixed it.’

she sat down on her bed and she picked it up to examine it as she opened it. 

‘Whoa’

‘What?’

Kara walked over to her and hung over Alex’s shoulder. This may have had the same skin, but this was not the same laptop. It had a lot more power then Alex’s old laptop, the battery life looks like its going to last ten years, the file space was large enough to hold the lost library of Alexandria six times over and it looked like it had other fetchers that Alex had yet to understand but looked all to familiar to Kara. 

Kara walked away for Alex with a smile to finish unpacking her stuff from the day. It was when Alex had moved over to the desk that Kara had seen a piece of paper crimpled like it had been held in a hand of a little to long,

It was small and had only a single word on it and was written in the neatest handwriting Kara had ever seen.

Sorry 

That night though no words pasted between them the atmosphere seemed to have lifted. and as Kara was heading to bed she went to say goodnight to Querl as she always did but she stopped at the first step when she heard Alex’s voice.

‘Things didn’t start off so great with us did they.’

‘No.’

‘…., ok but I said some things that where out of line, and though you did cross a few lines yourself that doesn’t mean i’m off the hook, so,….,I’m sorry.’

‘As am I,….,sorry that is.’

‘Right,ok,’

Kara them heard Alex moving for the steps and Kara sped into the kitchen. She watched as Alex moved up to there room, Kara then went down to the basement.

‘Hey, Querl,’

‘Hello, Kara,’

‘Still sleeping down here huh, you don’t have to you know.’

‘Yes well, It feels right, for now, anyway,’

‘If your comfy down here then its ok, just don’t feel like you have to be here.’

‘I understand no need to worry.’

Silents filled the room and Querl looked at the floor before looking up at her.

‘Kara,’

‘yes, Querl,’

‘I don’t know what to do now?’

‘Go to sleep, if you want to.’

‘That’s not what I meant, I mean for first time in… well, my whole life, I have no idea what to do next.’

‘Really, never.’

‘Yes, well, kind of, i mean even when i have been confused or lost I always knew my options, It has always been clear to me how to move forward even if I was not sure why it had to happen. But here, now, I have nothing that is familiar to me or something I know how to do, or anywhere i can really go. I have nothing.’

Kara sat next to him and put her hand on his.

‘That’s not true, you don’t have nothing and I was were you are right now myself. and your right it feels like everything in crashing around up and all you can do is sit and watch it happen, like your looking at your life and your not really doing anything that really makes a differences your just, just, a passenger, Like this place is not even real and your just waiting to wake up so can go back to who you really are, but you don’t wake up, you can’t wake up, this is your life, your a passenger to place that can’t ever go back home.’

He looked to her with a crack in his voice.

‘what did you do, to not feel this way?’

‘Honestly, sometimes i still do, but I need to keep asking myself the same question,’

‘Which is?’

‘What can I do to make this place real, because it is real and there are real people around me who could need my help or friendship’ 

she squeezed his hand. 

‘Well, unlike you Kara there is still a possibility for me to go back home, but I see your point I can’t sit down here forever but I need some time to figure out what to do here in the mean time.’

‘That’s a good start, and you don’t have to do anything now take your time.’

she squeezed his hand one more time before letting go and wishing him good night he left to go to bed.

the next day Alex and Kara where having breakfast and a boy walked in he had dark hair and olive skin and a very familiar nose, the young man grabbed the pot of coffee Alex had made and an apple.

the two girls looked at him and Alex moved to put herself between the boy and Kara as she then slowly grabbed a knife out of the draw.

‘Hey,’

The boy looked over to Alex confused,

‘Yeah, you, what the hell do you think your doing,’

The boy looked up and down for a moment before clicking his figures.

‘Right of course, how foolish of me, I’m wearing a personal image inducer.’

the boy then tapped his forehead revealing the familiar blue skin and three spots underneath he then tapped his head again to return the image. Kara sat up,

‘Querl, that is so cool,’

Alex put the knife down,

‘You know I could have stabbed you right,’

Querl tilted his head.

‘Yes, but you didn’t which is good for all of us.’

Kara walked over to him.

‘Looks good, well, I prefer the blue but this is a good human form,’

Alex nods her head.

‘So what are you going to do with you new freedom,’

Querl points out of the room before leaving the kitchen momentarily and coming back with a back pack

‘I am, going with you,’

the biggest smile came across Kara face and an equally as horrified face came across Alex’s 

‘Yes’

‘No’ 

both girls cried,

Querl just nodded at Kara

‘To the school bus.’

he announced as he walked outside. 

‘This is going to be so much fun, Alex.’

‘Oh, god, there’s going to be two of you, my heart can’t take this kind of stress Kara.’

‘Relax, Alex, whats the worst that…’

‘If you finish that sentence i’m going to hit you. How are we even going to explain this,’ 

Alex said she followed Kara out the door.

‘He is sitting with you at lunch, Kara,’

Meanwhile in a mysterious location 

A man and a woman stand in a underground lab, a small spaceship before them. 

‘Same old, same old huh,’

‘Is this funny to you, Agent.’

‘Come on Drive, you have to admit this is getting kind ridiculous now, first one Krypton, then a mini Krypton, then theirs whatever this one is, my guess Krypton, so you can’t help but laugh at this point like whats next, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, the Borg, come on.’

‘Agent, if you need to think that way by all means, but make sure from now on those thoughts remain inside you head or at lest not out of your mouth.’

‘Alright, Drive just trying to pass the time is all, and you being such a great conversationalist and all.’

‘These are changing times, Agent and we need to be ready, you see this ship is nothing we have seen before, from anywhere. So, be on your guard.’

The two agents walk away from the craft and to there other duty’s. The craft lay silent, with its broken parts blackened from impacted. As the room became empty and the ship began to shake, light began to return too the ship as a part of the haul came lose. A small clunk hit the floor and a clump of wires moved like liquid across the floor. The object moved into filtration system no the wall as way to move outside, 

it is going to unleash there Blight

to be continued


	11. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 11 Brainy’s first day at school.

The bus was full and Kara was sitting with Kenny as he ask Querl an amount of questions that would make a game-show host blush.

‘So, you just made something that makes you look normal.’

‘No Mr Lee, I made myself something that makes me look human.’

Kenny’s cheeks went red.

‘oh, sorry, your right, but like you did this with basement parts?’

‘Yes, it did take some doing but it was not impossible, obviously.’

‘Wow,’

Kara just smiled at the two of them like a proud mama hen.

‘Ok,ok, but why are you even going to school with us, you don’t need to?’

‘Need. is a relative term Mr Lee, I don’t need to get the education you are revising but there are other things that I need to educate myself in, such as the social economics of this environment.’

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘I mean, I need to know how people my age act and behave if I am to be able pass as human enough to function in this place.’

‘Your doing ok.’

‘Thank you. Mr Lee.’

Kenny paused.

‘You should probably stop being so formal, just first names are fine.’ 

‘Thank you, I’ll take that in…Kenneth.’

‘That’s, better, I guess.’

The two boy’s continued their back and forth all the way to school and Kara was just watching them with a smile and Alex sat with her friends at the back of the bus, she was trying not to look at them, and she was failing.

‘Another new kid, you seem interested Alex.’

Josie asked with a playful jamb. 

‘What, no, no, no, no, no, I would, I don’t, he’s a, he’s a, he…’

‘Aww, you blushed, I mean he is kind of cute in a, new face kind of way.’

‘Yeah, new face.’

Alex moved in her seat and looked out the window for the rest of the trip. When they all went to home room to start the day, Alex pulled Kara aside.

‘Ok, he wants to be here I get that, but how are we going to explain this.’

‘Good question, but I’m sure he would have figured that out.’

Alex puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose for a second before throwing up her hand.

‘You know what forget it, I don’t care anymore I’m just going to sit in the back and watch this train wreak from over there.’

she then walked into the class room and made her way to her seat. Kara looked at Querl and he nodded to her to go in, she did. Mr Bernard was settling the class as Kara sat down. Querl stood at the front waiting to be addressed. Mr Bernard then looked over to his desk and pulled a clip board up to his face.

‘Alright class, this is our new class mate Quarrel, Quail…’

‘Querl, my name is Querl Dox’s, Samuel.’

‘Ok, Mr Dox, Welcome, but its, Mr Bernard.’

Josie and a few others giggled to themselves around the class. Querl looked confused and made a mental note to talk to Kenneth later. Mr Bernard waved the class back.

‘Ok. Mr Dox, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself.’

‘I am not from around here.’

Alex all but slammed he head onto the desk.

‘Yes, ok, where are you from?’

‘I have moved around considerable amount, from east Asia, South America and rural North America, I have been home schooled and self taught my whole life and, I am currently here on a school transition program as a way to have more stable credentials for collage applications.’

Alex lifted her head and nodded a long, she thought he has done pretty well considering he pulled this out of his ass in six hours of perpetration, he had documents and everything, that were in Mr Bernard’s hands. Kara could not hide her smile he really did put a lot of thought into this, and she has to say he is learning quickly. After Querl had said his peace, Mr Bernard was looking through the paper in front of him, 

‘Alright, Mr Dox, take your seat and we will take the roll.’

Querl moved froward with his hands neatly folded behind his back and sat in the seat that was next to Kara and then put his hands neatly on the table. As Mr Bernard took the roll Kara lead over to him.

‘Good job.’

Querl truned his head.

‘Thank you, it was simple really, just a search here and a document forge there and one fake ID later, here we are.’

Kara adjusted her glasses.

‘I think we need to have a little talk about personal ethics later.’

Querl looked off to the side.

‘Very well, if you insist.’ 

As the time went on and the bell to start classes went, Kara pulled Querl to the side.

‘Hey are you going to be ok on your own.’

‘yes i will be fine, I made sure that my schedule had Alex, Kennith or yourself in it.’

‘How did you do that?’

‘I simply changed the document in the computer before they gave it to me.’

‘Ok. I need to ask, is that going to become a pattern with you or…’

‘It is very harmless, as stated i don’t need to learn your academia so this is the most beneficial root.’

‘Ok I can see that i guess, but you do need to maybe just run it by me or Alex from here on out, just in case.’

‘Yes of course.’

He paused.

‘Kara?’

‘Yes.’

‘Have I upset you?’

‘Not exactly, I just think you need to slow down, a little bit, your still learning about what is right and wrong in this time is all.’

‘I understand, and i will discuss it with you from here on out.’

Kara gave him a smile.

‘Thank you, what class do you have first?’

‘I have mathematics with Alex.’

Kara paused.

‘Ok, that room is down the hall and third door to the left.’

He nodded at her and went on his way.

‘Oh, Alex is not going to like that.’

As Alex put down her books and her took out her pens and pencils, she heard foot steps come close then stop next to her, she looked up and.

‘Are you kidding me.’

‘I am not.’

He took the seat next to her. She looked him over.

‘Don’t you have any books?’

He looked at her confused.

‘No, what for.’

‘To take notes, do your work in, didn’t they give you a text book?’

‘oh yes that, horribly outdated, and i memorised on the way to roll call.’

Alex pressed her lips together before asking.

‘Of course you did, and you don’t take notes.’

‘Yes i do.’

‘Where’s your book then?’

‘I take them in my head.’

‘Alright, you know what I’m just going to let this happen.’

Alex then looked to the front of the room waiting for class to start.

As the Class went on Querl looked around the room and got a good look at everyone and how they were behaving, some were listening, most looked bored and a few looked lost. Querl looked at the detail on the walls the posters of simple multiplication charts, assignment boards and students as his eyes trailed off some more. 

‘Mr Dox is there something I can help you with.’ 

Mrs Brown looked at with judgemental eyes,

‘No, I am quite content.’

‘I’m sure you are, no books, no text book and not paying attention.’

He said nothing and Alex tried to look away.

‘Mr Dox’s why don’t you try and attention please.’

‘I understand you completely.’

‘Ok, why don’t tell me what you’ve learned.’

Querl then stood up and went to the white board and completed all the equations on the board. He then turned to Mrs Brown.

‘For the record Mrs Brown, I knew this long before today and your method is lacklustre at best,’

Alex buried her face in her hands. 

‘And now there is actually a more efficient way to teach this, you see.’ 

Alex sunk into her seat as the rest of the class laughed or smirked through their teeth.Mrs Brown then took a step forward.

‘Thank you Mr Dox you made your point, now retake your seat, and Mr Dox your are going to have detention tomorrow.’

‘Ok.’

He then walked back to his seat and put his hands neatly on the desk. Alex tried to refocus on the lesson.

When it was over he had history with Kara and Alex which was nice because he got to sit next Kara and she was more respective to his looking around and investigating his surroundings. And when that class was over it was lunch and Querl had his discussion with Kennith about proper naming etiquette. Then to finished off the day the four of them had P.E. They were running laps today, Kenny was far behind the rest, Alex managed to stay in the middle of the pack and Kara was at the front and not trying and Querl was right next to her. 

‘No one has ever been able to keep up with me.’

‘Not a problem for me, shall we continue.’

‘Sure.’

The two of them remained at the same pace as they ran. When the whistle blow and they all stopped. The day came to a close and everyone went to wait for the bus. 

‘Kara this was by far the most stressed i have ever been’

‘Oh come on Alex it was not that bad.’

‘He tried to teach my math class.’

Kara giggled.

‘Its not funny Kara.’

‘Oh relax, Alex its not a big deal.’

Alex through up her head.

‘I was so embarrassed.’

‘Alex, he just needs time, it was his first day.’ 

Kenny and Querl were having a discussion near the coroner on the street. 

‘I just don’t get why formality it important to one group, but not the other,’

‘Querl, dude, its just teachers and stuff you call Mr and Mrs but you call other students and stuff by the their first name.’ 

‘Ok, so peers are informal, authorities are formal.’

‘Yeah man, now you get it, what do you normally do?’

‘I use formalities on people until I’m asked not to or until i don’t respect them.’

‘Oh.’

As they continued, Alex moved over to Josie as the bus arrived. Off in the distance as all the kids and cars rushed across the road. A small black, wiry object made its way over the road, it moved under cars and into bushes, as it approached the school bus, but the doors closed and the bus rolled out onto the road before it could.

The black, wiry object then made its way into the building.

to be continued….


	12. Watch what you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 12 a piece of the future has come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: I have used some raciest stereotypes (don’t worry the one using them gets there ass handed to them) but i am just wanted to make sure everyone knew and could skip this one is they wanted/needed to]

In the weeks that followed Querl has learned about many aspects of school life in the 21st centenary. One of which as dentition with the concept was explained to him he found it ‘pointless, necessary and a waste of time and resources’ the sisters agreed but he still had to go. 

another thing he learnt was that people found the fact he did not have books, pens and paper or a computer unnerving since he was still able to answer any question that was given to him. Kara gave him one of he spares and told him to just have it open on the desk and hold a pen so that he would not get any more criticism, unwanted attention or dentition’s anymore.

though academically he was having no issue with his new surroundings, socially he was finding it difficult, teenagers are very different in the 31st centenary but to be fair all the teens Querl has encountered were beyond exceptional. 

He misses them greatly. 

But he did seem to be making progress with Kenneth though. He was a kind and intelligent person he just needed time to get over his awkward tendencies, Querl could understand that. In fact Kenneth had invited him to watch the stars with him and Kara through his telescope. 

Querl liked being able to use ancient technology, to hold it in his hands, to feel the weight of it and to see the stars he has pasted a hundred times in a new light. The experiences was so unique he never thought it was something he would do or even thought of doing, but it is now a memory he will hold dear to is heart forever. Not just because of the stars but talking with Kenneth and Kara as the roasted marshmallows over the fire. The convocation was of every little learned discord but the silly nurture of the questions coupled with the earnestness of the answers made Querl feel warm in way he has not felt since he was with the legion.

But there was something else. 

Something Querl had been feeling in the last few weeks that he could not completely explain. A horrid sinking feeling that something was right around the corner just out of sight, living just outside of the edge of his eye. 

The school day was going slow as usual, when lunch came around Querl and Kara all sat at a table as they waited for Kenny. Jake Howell was an interesting person, at least to Querl, in the 31st centenary there are not many humans that are so outwardly aggressive, so it was fascinating to see first hand, like watching stampede heading right for you. Querl desired to watch from a safe distance but when witnessing a fire fight you might get caught in the cross hairs. Maybe that was why he was so on edge, this place was its own battle on Querl had no experience in or had anyway to navigate on his own, maybe that is what is living behind the coroner of his eye. But deep down he knew that was not the case but he will let himself think that way until he can’t any more.

Kara looked over to Querl.

‘You ok?’

‘Yes I just have been having a strange feeling lately.’

‘Anything I can help with?’

‘I am feared I can not say at the moment.’

‘That’s ok, just know I’m here.’

‘Thank you, Kara.’

The two of them then continued to have small talk when Kenny came in and the two of them waved him over. But it seemed the stampede closed in on Kenny, Jake knocked Kenny’s zha jiang mian his mother made him to the floor. This made Kenny and Kara very upset, Querl narrowed his eyes but only observed for the moment. Jake laughed and plugged his nose,

‘Oh, Wow Kenny, did you Mom cook the dog wrong.’

Kenny’s eyes looked down and he held in tear’s and anger as he picked put the now empty container and put the food back on the tray he was using to carry it. Querl stood slowly and walked over to Kenny and leaned down to him and cupped him shoulder before helping him. Jake then kicked Kenny’s back and Kenny stumbled and tripped into the floor. Kara then helped Kenny up to his feet. Querl slowly stood and stepped over to Jake until he was face to face, or in this case chest to face. Jake laughed in his face.

‘Awww look, Kenny’s got a boyfriend.’

‘My feeling’s for Kenneth are complete platonic, but even so your behaviour in unacceptable.’ 

Jake looked back at the table and they all laughed.

‘Oh, ok, new kid what are you going to do.’ 

‘I am not a violent person, so I am asking to stop this blatantly bigoted behaviour.’

Jake just smiled and shook his head, he then stepped forward.

‘And if I don’t.’

‘Then I shall take other measures. ’

‘Oh, are you going to tell on me.’

‘That is an option, however that is up to Kenneth, I will do is more, damaging.’

‘So you are going to beat me up.’

‘No, I believe you will do that for me.’

‘Right.’

a small crowed had gathered and they started chanting “fight, fight, fight.” Alex’s glared at Kara her face wore the expression of “do something Kara”. Kara went to garb Querl’s arm but he waved her off. 

Jake then took a swing at him and Querl moved his head back and spun around to where Kenny fell, Jake stepped towards Querl and took another swing, Querl then effortstly ducked and truned on his heel then using the front of his foot he kicked up Kenny’s abandoned tray and flung it up into Jake’s chest, it was not enough to hurt him but it was enough to get the food he so harshly criticised all over his clothes. 

The whole room went silent and Querl spoke.

‘I have fought much bigger bullies then you and have won, so I would suggest that you take my earlier advice and readjust your behaviour from here on out.’

Querl then simply turned his back and walked over to Kenny and Kara.

‘I am sorry I used your food to humiliate him, I simply thought it would be the most effective tool.’

Kenny had a bewildered look on his face.

‘How care’s that was awesome.’

Querl slowly nodded.

‘Well, if you are alright with it. Shall be sit back down Kenneth you can have the rest of my luch if you wish, I don’t need anymore.’

‘Thank’s man.’

The three of them then went back to the table and the whole room went back to its usual chatter but with a lot more looks making there way to the three of them.

‘Querl, you shouldn’t have done that.’

Kenny look over to her.

‘Why not Jake has had that coming for ages now.’

‘That might be true, but Querl you and me are trying to keep a low profile, there is still agents all over town and no one needs an excuse to look into us.’

Kara stated.

‘Good point, sorry Kara.’

Querl was silent for a moment before answering.

‘You are right of course, but the truth of the matter is that, the chance anyone here would make that connection in 8.78% so the odd’s were in my favour, and even if they were not the legion may not be here, but I am always a legionnaire and that mean’s to fight for justice and protect the innocent.’

Kara noted that the last statement sounded like he had said it a thousand times over and would say it a thousand times again.

‘I know but can you be more careful next time.’

‘Very well I make an effort to be less overt with these actions in the future.’

‘Thank you.’

Kara sighed softly, this must be how Alex’s feels all the time, Alex’s temper make a lot more sense to Kara now. But she is not mad at him not at all she was just worried but also a little jealous that he had the confidences to stand you and face him knowing with in good reason that there would be no real consequences. At least Jake will think twice before hurting Kenny again.

when the school day was over Kara, Kenny and Querl all headed to the library. Kara and Kenny studied and Querl looked around for books to read, he like library books as a lot of information had been lost throughout time so it was amazing to hold look through and read long lost texts. He would read over 20 very time he came in here, it was one of his favourite this in this time period. Other then the Danver’s sisters and Kenneth. 

Querl went into a dark corner of the library and examined the books covered in the most dust, he saw one at the top of the shelf and looked around for anyone in sight of him. When he confirmed there was no prying eyes, he lifted himself off the ground and took the book in his hands before gently and quietly back to the floor with his prize.

Then he heard an all to familiar sound coming from the dark aisle. 

‘No, it can’t be? not here, not now, not in this time.’

then a small black wiry object came out of the darkness. 

to be continued……


	13. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 13 Brainy’s future comes back to past.

Querl could not believe what was happening, how could it have followed him here...unless. The ship it had come aboard his ship with the scanners were down and he was busy trying not to crash. But that was neither here or there any more, or rather it was here and no longer in the future.

The black wiry object came into the light with an electrical hiss. It was hand or rather what was left of one, the figures were nothing more than mangled digits the black wires stinking out of the rotting flesh and running through it, causing thick black veins to trail behind it. though it was nothing more then a hand it seemed to be able to see its surroundings, as it crawled up the bookcase and scuttled towards Querl. he knew he could not fight it openly but he did dodge it and scanning to make sure no one was still around he went up the book case and above the floor trying to be as quiet as possible, the wiry hand had no such problem moving fast and pulling out books and hitting the floor with force. 

Querl manged to catch the books and place them gently on the ground before sliding some of them over to limit the sound of the hand hitting the floor. Querl manged to crush the hand in using a stack of books he then placed one leg on top of the stack to hold it there. He grabbed a large dusty book and pulled a tool out of his pocket and it was a small cutting laser that he used to cut a hole in the centre of the book he them knocked the stack of books away and slammed the hand into the book, trapping it in the hole and out of sight of anyone would look at him holding the book. Which was a good thing as when he kicked the stack down two girls poked their heads down the hall and he just smile awkwardly at them and walked quickly back to the table Kara and Kenny were sitting.

‘We have to go.’

Querl said leaning down to them with the book tight against his chest. 

‘What why?’

Asked Kara concerned.

‘Not here we have to go, now.’

Querl then walked out to the library without another word or acknowledgement of the other two at the table. Kenny packed up his books and Kara walked right out of the library to catch up with Querl. 

‘What is going on.’

she asked as he still walked quickly eyes scanning all around them. 

‘I need to get this out of here, I will explain back at the house.’

He took one final scan around before taking off into the air, Kara’s eyes widened with panic.

‘What are you doing?’

‘No here, later.’

He then went higher into the air until he was out of sight. Kenny then came out side with his and Kara’s things in his arms.

‘What just happened? where did he go?’

Kara still had here eyes one the sky, Kenny followed her eyes to see what she was looking at.

‘He can fly? i didn’t know that.’

Kenny said with amazement 

‘Neither did I.’

Kara answered sternly.

When Kara got home she saw that the door had been left wide open and there were sound coming from the basement. She shut the door quickly and dropped her things at the door, she went door the steps to see Querl put two large bricks and tied to belts around the book he had been carrying when he left the library. Querl was near the book and frantically putting something together, it looked like some kind of container back it was get electrical currents through it. Querl had not notice she was there, has he started to mumbled to himself.

‘This is not right, I don’t know how it could have survived, how did it find me? this is bad.’

Kara just listened for a while until he turned on his device and picked up the brick and grabbed the book and moved to the container. He jumped on the counter so he was sitting on his knees and held the book over the container like it were a bucket. Querl then pick up a small object and turned it on. it was a small cutting laser that he used to cut the belts and he book, a strim of black wires came pouring out of the book and Querl lowered his hand into the container. the thing fully dropped into the container it was a disembody hand, that tried to climb out of the container but reserved a shock when it did and Querl tapped the laser and hit the hand once or twice before moving his hand out and closing the container with the other. He took a deep breath and leaned back on his legs and put his hands on his face. Kara then spoke.

‘What it that?’

Querl jumped and looked at her.

‘Kara, I did see you, how long have you-’

‘A few minutes.’ 

‘I see.’

Querl moved to have his legs hanging off the table.

‘What is that thing.’

Kara moved towards him. Querl breathed out defeated. 

‘That is, well, that would depend on your definition.’

Kara nodded to let him continue.

‘That used to be the hand of a alien called a Doda, they have been dead for approximately 3000 years.’

Kara looked at the hand.

‘Then how is it, alive?’

‘The short answer is that its not,’

he paused.

‘The long answer is that the whole race was, taken over by another, physically and mentally, it is a type of, parasite of sorts, they are inorganic lifeforms that attach themselves to living or dead organic tissue and use it as a kind of puppet or suit to move around in, their overall goal it unknown but they tend to drain the life force of any planet they have infected.’

Querl looked at the floor and started to trail off, his eyes getting a little teary. 

‘The legion and I were, we were, trying to, stop them but i, i made a miscalculation, I didn’t think the could infect inorganic life forms and I had, I had, a friend that i made Computo, do scouting and I didn’t realise that, that he..’

Querl was holding back tears and failing.

‘they got to him and, he was corrupted and I was to stubborn to listen, and my friends some of them fell victim to the parasite and it was all my fault.’

Querl let out a small sob and whipped his eyes on his sleeve. he then straightened himself up and continued the best he could.

‘The ship was going down due to self sabotage by an infected legionnaire, the ship had to be evacuated, she was unaware it was happening she just stood there like nothing was wrong, Chuck tried to pull her into a pod but I don’t know if they made it, he would never leave her, but I was getting everyone else in their pods making sure it was going in the right direction. then the ship rocked and i fell into a pod and the doors shut behind me automatically.’

Querl looked to the ceiling.

‘I tried to get them away from the other pods and I am the only one how can override the built in commands, or so I thought. Computo took control of my pod and throw me off course, I hit an enemy ship and my controls went off line. I managed to get them working by ripping apart the scanner, but it was to late i had fallen into the worm hole and ended up, well i think you know the rest.’

Kara nodded and moved forward placing her hand on his shoulder, she moved closer to the table and put herself in front of him. She then wrapped her arms around him and held him to her neck, he put his arms around her and let his face fall into her as small tears trailed down his cheek.

‘It will be ok.’

She said to him softly.

‘I don’t know if it can be.’

he said.

‘why is that?’

she asked.

‘This thing, its not going to be easy to get rid of, especially in this centenary. and even if we do, what about the legion i can’t help them.’

‘Right now the only way to help them is to get rid of this thing.’

‘If its here and i can’t destroy it or if it has already manipulated then I don’t know how i can stop it.’

‘I have an idea.’

Kara said gently.

‘How?’

‘We do it together.’ 

Querl’s eyes welled more and he held her closer.

to be continued.....


	14. personal space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox- AU of the 3x06 e.p of supergirl, in which Brainy (teen Brainy) arrives in Midvale around the e.p timeline. this is part 14 and the neighbourhood is under watch.

Querl had told Kara his secrets and was now wondering what to do. She said she was going to help him and he believed her. The truth was however that he did not know how to help himself right now. The dismembered hand would hit the container getting itself zapped almost constantly. Querl had to make sure that the container was able to maintain an individual power source, so that he could conceivably live it alone for long periods of time. He also put three other larger chambers over the container so even if it did somehow manage to get out then Querl would be notified and would be able to have the thing some what delayed. 

Kara helped his move heavy objects and held them in place as Querl worked on them. Kara also gave him suggestions on substitutes he could use as she had a far greater understanding of this times technology and was a very impressive with technology methods in her own right. Once they had completed the small prison they went up stairs and Kara made Querl a cup of tea. 

‘Do you have any coffee?’

Querl asked quietly, tears still not dried on his face.

‘trust me, I think a nice calming cup of tea would be much better right now.’

‘I trust you.’

he answered.

Querl and Kara drunk their tea and sat in silence. Querl was feeling better as he watched Kara play with her glasses. Querl wondered what she would tell Alex and Kenny if she told them anything or if Alex was even willing to listen. though things have improved for between Alex and Querl he still felt she was keeping her distance from him and though Kenneth found Querl to be a curiosity, Kenneth was not to emotionally speaking invested in Querl as Kara was. 

The silence between them was broken by the opening and closing of the front door. Elisa walked into the kitchen, smiling at the two of them and placed her bag on the counter. 

‘Hi you two, I thought you were going to be at the library with Alex and Kenny until late.’

Kara looked at Querl, who was trying to bury his face in his tea.

‘Unexpected change of plans.’

Kara answered with a sheepish smaile.

‘Alright, but Kara go back there later and walk Alex home, ok.’

Kara did not get permission to use her powers from Eliza often, but when she did it was mainly for safety reasons, like a teenage girl walking home late at night when the whole neighbourhood is being watched by a faceless government entity. 

‘Sure thing Eliza.’

Kara answered, Eliza nodded unconvinced by her tone as it did not match the vibe of the room. 

‘I will be doing the morning shift tomorrow so I will be heading to bed in an hour, so you kids are going to have to make your own lunch or get some money out of the tin. Also, I made you kids dinner before i left this morning all you have to do is heat it up.’

‘I will let Alex know, thanks Eliza.’

Eliza then pick her bag back up and walked over giving Kara a kiss on the top of her head, she then looked over to Querl who still had him eyes down on the table. Eliza then made her way over to him and place a small kiss on top of his head. Querl jumped at this action, startling Eliza. 

‘What was that? Why would you do that?’

Querl asked in a heightened tone.

‘I’m sorry if i scared you Querl.’

Eliza looked confused at the question, Querl looked right at her from a few seconds and blinked hard at her 

‘I am not scared, i just-’

Querl paused looking as though his was picking his next words carefully. 

‘-I just, do not liked to be touched from behind, or unexpectedly, or often, and without my permission verbal or nonverbal.’

Querl stated firmly. 

‘I see, I am very sorry, Querl, I will make sure to ask from now on. I don’t want you to feel unsafe here and definitely not unsafe around me, ok, I’m sorry.’

Querl took in Eliza’s words for a moment.

‘Very well, you are forgiven, and thank you for your understanding.’

Querl answered formally and politely.

‘Ok, goodnight both of you.’

she then left the room and headed up stairs and she called back down.

‘Remember to get your sister.’

‘I will goodnight Eliza.’

the two of them made their way into the kitchen and sat on the couch. Kara facing Querl asked.

‘So, that thing was looking for you right?’

‘that’s right.’

he answered.

‘Do you think it went straight to you when it came out of your ship?’

‘It blight are programmed to seek out the highest and most advanced tech on the planet and that at the moment is well, me.’

‘You said if infects organic tissue.’

‘Yes.’

‘So way would it go for tech first.’

‘Because by taking over the most advance technology they can them use it to take control of the population.’

‘I see.’

Querl had a look on his face that was a flash of him thinking.

‘However, if compromised it would try and take over a smaller life form like say a bug or small rodent, to try and expand its reach until it got its hands on more technology.’

Kara’s face made a sudden jolt and her eyes widened in rising fear.

‘You mean like that laptop you fixed up for Alex.’

Kara said softly in quiet terror

‘Oh, Sprock.’

Querl jilted out, in agreement.

To be continued .......

**Author's Note:**

> I have moved this from my tumblr ithinktingsaboutstuff, Also i'm dyslexic so there is going to be some spelling mistakes


End file.
